In My Veins
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: ROTBTD ONESHOT. Very sad and made me cry a bit. If it doesn't make you cry just lie to me and say it did please! Song is 'In my veins.'


In My Veins

**Oneshot! Sad and it might make you cry because it made me!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own song**

* * *

"Where are they Pitch?," I demand, standing in the center of the dark lair.

"What? The ones you call _friends?," _the Nightmare King questioned with a grin, "They left as soon as they realized what I only wanted." My eyes suddenly widened.

"What?," I whispered.

"I told them that I only wanted _you, _so I let them out and they ran away," Pitch replied with a shrug. I feel a lump in my throat, but immediately, doubt carries within me. "You're lying," I hiss.

"They never really cared for you, Jack. They _gave _you to me."

I cover my ears. He's lying... They are my friends... My family! They promised._  
_

"Do you honestly think that you could be _loved, _Jack? You are winter," Pitch spat, "you are cold... Harsh... _Death."_

_"Stop it! __**Stop it!**," _I scream. I don't want to hear this. Lies! Lies! Lies!

"If they really cared... Why are they not here?," Pitch asked. I stop... Where are they? A tear leaked from my eye... Where is Merida?... Hiccup?... Rapunzel?

I look up at Pitch. "Th-They'll come back... They promised-"

"Promises are to be _broken, _Jack. Just like you," Pitch interrupted. My breath becomes heavier in fear, and I can tell by just the look on Pitch's face that it was like the sweetest wine.

"They... I-I... No," I whispered. Not true! Not true! Pitch is suddenly inches in front of me. "Yes," he cooed, holding up my chin. I'm too stuck in my doubt to fight, I don't even have my staff.

Before I knew it, I start sobbing like a child... That is what I am. Suddenly, two arms wrap around my shoulders, and I am pulled into a firm chest. Was _Pitch _actually... _Hugging _me?

If I could have found the strength to push him the hell off, I would have... But I find myself hugging him back and leaning into the embrace. Though I never knew if I had a father hug me, I wonder if this is what it feels like? Warm... Comforting... Great.

Pitch runs his hand through the back of my hair and he cooes gentle words to me. I couldn't help but find them soothing to my ears.

Him and I stay like this for a long moment before he pulls me away and wipes the tears away from my face in a fartherly way. Something I never expected from him.

"Come, Jack. I will show you where you will be staying."

I feel a sudden fright in my body. "I'm... I'm really going to stay here? What about the children- or the snowdays? I... Am I ever going to see Rapunzel, Hiccup, or Merida ever again?," I ask frantically.

"Jack, they _left you, _why would you need them?"

I stay silent, knowing there was no use in arguing. Pitch then placed a hand on my upper back and moves me forward. We walk down a dark, narrow hallway and I hold my hand close to my chest, rubbing my wrist in a comforting way.

We then came into a room that was dim with surprisingly, one candel lit. A black bed and desk and wore drobe was all I could make out as I stepped in.

"I tried to warn you about them, Jack," Pitch spoke. I close my eyes in a pained feeling. "But I understand." My face scrunches.

"You don't understand anything," I whispered. Pitch is silent for a moment, then says, "You are to never leave this cavern." Then he shuts the door and I hear the lock click.

Great. I lost my freedome as well...

I feel my heart slowly rip apart and with a sob, I fall to my knees. Why? Why did they leave me? What happened to everything we did together? Did it mean anything to them? Suddenly, I find myself singing a song.

_Nothing goes as planned..._

_Everything will break..._

_People say goodbyes..._

_In their own special ways..._

How could they say or do this as a goodbye? To me? They promised me that we were and would always be a family. '_Promises are to be broken, Jack. Just like you.' _

_All that I rely on~..._

_And all that they could fake..._

_Will leave you in the morning~..._

_But find me in the day..._

All the funtimes and talks we had together_ fake? _The promises and laughs... _Fake? _Were _they fake?_

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot let you out.._

_Oh, you're all I taste inside of my mouth... _

_Oh, you ran away because I am not what you found...  
_

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out..._

_Everything will change..._

Nothing will be the same again. I will never see another person besides Pitch... I will probably rot in this hell hole. Why- out off all places- did they leave me here?

_Nothing stays the same..._

_Nobody here's perfect..._

_Oh, but everyone's to blame..._

I don't know who to blame. Pitch for causing this stupid battle and dragging me in it? Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup for abandoning me? Or myself for actually trusting them?

_All that I rely on~..._

_And all that they would say..._

_Will leave me in the morning~..._

_But find me in the day..._

Every word, every promise they told me were Lies! Lies! Lies!

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot let you out..._

_Oh, you're all I taste inside of my mouth..._

_Oh, you run away 'cause I am not what you found..._

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out..._

I hug myself. I feel so much pain in me that I conduct the slightest cold wisp of air to blow out my one and only candle. Instantly the room goes flat out dark.

I gasp and rush to the non-lit candle. "No..." The only light I had to at least scare away the dark was gone. Tears brim my eyes... Tears of sorrow.

With a whimper, I step away and rub my arm with comfort. For some odd reason, I wish I had a hug again... Perhaps by Pitch.

_Everything is dark..._

_It's all that I can take..._

_Just wanna catch that glimpse of sunlight..._

_Shining down on my face..._

I chuckle empty at the thought of Rapunzel's hair. The way her golden, glowing strands reminded me of the sun. Merida was much of hot head just like her hair. And Hiccup was obviously the smartest guys I knew... I grab my head. Ugh! They left me, forget them!

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot let you out..._

_Oh, you're all I taste inside of my mouth..._

_Oh, you run away 'cause I am not what you found..._

_Oh, you're in my veins..._

Right then and their, my heart shatters into millions of peices. A tear escapes my eye, followed by more and land on the bed. Curled uo, I sob with hopelessness in me.

I wonder... What did I do wrong? Was it something I said? I wonder what did I do to diserve this pain?

"And I cannot get you... Out."

I can't let them out... I just... I just can't... They're in my veins...

* * *

**AGH! I'm crying! AGAIN! Um... Review? I changed of few words of the song.**


End file.
